In many cases, according to the need to correctly detect an abnormal part of a patient, an X-ray inspection machine that is used in medical fields converts an X-ray into visible light and the like by a fluorescent plate and sensitizes a film that is closely contacted to the fluorescent plate. According to a method adopted in the X-ray inspection machine, there is no problem as regards a resolution of an image at a practical level. However, it takes time from measurement to diagnosis. Also, when specifying a measuring place, it mostly depends on a skill and a sense of an X-ray technician.
In recent years, a large scale area sensor made by amorphous silicon and the like has been developed and then increase the reliability thereof. With considering the merit of using the amorphous silicon and the easy large-sizing, the developments for performing the X-ray inspection in real time and using an emphasis image to thus increase an efficiency of abnormal diagnosis for a patient have been actively made.
An array substrate of the large scale area sensor that is used in a radiographic imaging apparatus has a configuration where pixels having switching elements such as thin film transistors and photoelectric conversion elements such as photodiodes are arranged two-dimensionally. In addition to this, the array substrate generally has gate lines and source lines that supply a voltage to the switching elements and bias lines to read photovoltaic power of the photoelectric conversion elements. The switching element is provided at an intersection point of the gate line and the source line and the bias line is provided to intersect the pixel that is defined by the intersection of the gate line and the source line (refer to JP-A-2008-251609 and JP-A-2007-049124).
In general, when detecting an X-ray image by the photoelectric conversion elements using amorphous silicon as photodiodes, an X-ray-visible light conversion apparatus that converts radiation, particular X-ray into visible light is required. In the medical fields, a large-scaled apparatus is required which can support an X-ray inspection machine for chest imaging and then, it is known that a configuration, in which a fluorescent plate (made of fluorescent powders and having a plate shape), which has been conventionally used for film sensitization and is easily obtained practically, is adhered to an array substrate of a large scale area sensor by using an adhesive and the like. In another structure, a scintillator made of a CsI (cesium iodide) film may be used. In the following description, the fluorescent plate and the scintillator will be described without particular distinction (refer to JP-A-59-211262).
Also, in order to suppress deterioration of the fluorescent plate due to mixing of radiation noise or water into a sensor part, a conductive cover is provided which covers an array substrate of a large scale area sensor and a fluorescent body (refer to JP-A-10-341013 (FIGS. 20 and 21)).
As the conductive cover, a thin metal plate, for example aluminum thin plate is used. Also, when the fluorescent plate includes a corrosion-prone material such as CsI, the conductive cover may be corroded if the conductive cover is directly contacted to the fluorescent plate. Therefore, the conductive cover is attached to contact a periphery part of the array substrate while covering the fluorescent plate without contacting the fluorescent plate.
However, when attaching the conductive cover to the array substrate, a pressure is applied to the periphery part of the array substrate. Thus, a short may be caused between a wiring that is arranged below an insulation film in the periphery part of the array substrate and the conductive cover (refer to JP-A-2011-58831 (page 4)).